The peanut butter effect
by Evilkat23
Summary: Ok this is an AU fic where Sherman is allergic to peanuts and peanut butter. What happens when Penny plays a prank involving peanut butter not knowing the consequence?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, before we start, I wanna say, yes, I know he isn't really allergic to peanut butter, yes I've seen the bloopers were Peabody clearly made him a peanut butter sandwich, this is gonna be an AU where Sherman is allergic though. _

Sherman sat down at the lunch table with his friends, Penny, Mason, and Carl. He placed his brown paper bag on the table and opened it, the normal tuna and carrot sticks. He took a bite of his sandwich, Penny snorted at him slightly.

"Tuna again? Is that all you guys have or something?" Penny asked as she took out her own sandwich. Just by the smell of it, Sherman knew what it was, peanut butter. He stuck his tongue out at the smell, the smell of peanut butter always made him feel sick. Maybe it was because peanut butter literally made him sick or because at this point just anything with peanuts were just repulsive to him.

Of course, him and Mr. Peabody found out the hard way about his allergy. According to Mr. Peabody, when he was around one or two, the dog had given him some peanuts to snack on. One minute Sherman was happily eating, the next minute, he was having a horrible asthma attack. After being rushed to the hospital Mr. Peabody found out about Sherman's nut allergy, sense then Sherman had to bring an epipen with him in case of emergencies.

"I happen to like tuna." Sherman said proudly to Penny, who just rolled her eyes at the ginger boy.

"Tuna is very healthy you know" Carl butted in, earning him a glare from the blonde girl, he quickly quieted down and went back to eating his lunch. Penny may of been friends with Sherman, that didn't mean she was friends with his friends. Carl shut up and just ate his lunch.

Sherman rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose a bit as the smell of peanut butter seemed to be getting stronger. Penny noticed the scrunched up nose and rolled her eyes at Sherman.

"What? Don't like the smell of fish?" She laughed at him and Sherman snorted at her.

"The fish is fine, it's your sandwich that's making me nauseous."

"It's peanut butter."

"I know, I don't like peanut butter."

"How can you not like peanut butter?!"

"It makes me sick..." Sherman said rolling his eyes, looking down at his lunch he realized he didn't have anything to drink. "I'm going to get a milk." he said putting his sandwich down. Getting up he walked away, Penny smirked, she quickly placed her sandwich down and swapped it with Sherman's own.

"Uh, Penny, Sherman just said that Peanut butter makes him sick." Carl said, Penny rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Please, how can Peanut butter make someone sick? He's just being a wuss." She told him with a smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to see Sherman's face.

Soon, the ginger boy came back, a white milk in his hand, he sat down and grabbed, what he thought, was his sandwich. He took a bite, Penny waited, trying hard not to laugh.

She got her reaction. But it wasn't the reaction she wanted.

Sherman's breathing became weird, his face turned red, he then started to cough, really bad.

She, Carl, and Mason looked around, they didn't know what to do.

Sherman fell out of his chair and started to hit the ground with his fist, like, he couldn't breath. He let out strangled gasps, trying to get some air into his closed up throat. Tears started to run down his face, he felt like he was on the verge of blacking out.

Penny sat there, shocked, what was going on? what was happening to Sherman!?

She didn't even notice the teacher that had ran up to them, until the said teacher brushed up against her to get Sherman's lunch box.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, the teacher didn't respond she just ripped open Sherman's lunch box and dumped all the contents on the table. She soon found what she was looking for. A small cylinder thing, she uncapped it and Penny realized it was a needle of some sort, why would Sherman need that?

The teacher ran towards Sherman, whose struggling seemed to slow down and almost halt completely. Penny watched as the teacher stabbed Sherman in the thigh with the needle. With in seconds, Sherman started breathing again, he started to gasp and his chest moved normally again. The teacher helped him up.

"C'mon, lets go and see the nurse." The teacher said soothingly as she lead Sherman away. Penny felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, it was the principal, instantly she paled.

"Lets you and me have a little talk, young lady." He told her and hesitantly she got up and followed him to his office. Along the way, they passed the nurse's station, the door was wide open, when they passed, she saw Sherman sitting on one of the bed type things, an inhaler in his mouth, odd, he never needed it before.

When they made it to his office, she sat down across from his desk, before talking to her, however, he picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers.

"Yes, Joan? Call Sherman's father, tell him that Sherman is in the infirmary. He should probably come and pick him up. Tell him to drop by my office first." He told the secretary then hung up the phone. He then looked at Penny and with a slightly disappointed voice and look said. "I don't understand, you and Sherman seemed to be getting along so well."

"All I did was swap my sandwich with his! I didn't know he would do that! What happened!? Is he going to die!? OH NO, I KILLED SHERMAN!" She cried, tears now running down her face. Penny buried her face in her hands and started to sob into her hands. Her shoulders shaking with each sob.

"Ms. Peterson, please calm down, here." He handed her his box of tissues, she took one and blew her nose, then wiped her eyes. Once she calmed down enough, the principal sighed again. "You did not kill Sherman, though if he didn't have that epipen on him then it would of been a different story. Ms. Peterson, from what I saw, Sherman has a peanut allergy, it means that he can't eat anything with nuts in them, that includes peanut butter." He told her sternly, he then straightened a bit.

"All he told me was that Peanut butter makes him sick, I-I thought that he just didn't like the taste or something." Penny whimpered slightly, she then blew her nose again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." The principal said, it was Mr. Peabody.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Peabody you came here quiet quickly." The principal said as Mr. Peabody sat in the chair next to Penny.

"Yes, Well, I was already on the road when Mrs. Joan called me, is Sherman alright? What happened?" The dog asked, Penny wiped her eyes again.

"Ms. Peterson, please explain what happened." The principal told her, she nodded.

"We were at lunch, Sherman told me that peanut butter makes him sick, so as a joke, I swapped his and my sandwich, Oh, Mr. Peabody! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it literally made him sick!" She cried in to her tissue and blew her nose. Mr. Peabody looked at the principal. Before the dog could say anything, the principal spoke.

"Yes, he had his epipen on him and yes he's breathing. Why don't you tell Ms. Peterson what happens to Sherman when he eats peanut butter, it does more than 'make him sick' I'm guessing."

"You are right, Ms. Peterson, when Sherman eats anything with peanuts in it, it causes his throat to swell up. Which means that he can't breath, you see, he has to carry an epipen around just for cases like this, the epipen opens his throat up again. Now, I would like to go and see my son now." With that Mr. Peabody hopped off his seat but before he walked out the door, he spoke one more time.

"Oh, Ms. Peterson, in the future, if someone says that something makes them sick, don't feed it too them, it's not funny."

When the door shut, Penny sobbed into her tissue.

"I'm a horrible person." She said in a gaspy breath. The principal sighed, he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not a horrible person, but, understand this, this cannot go unpunished, you could of hurt Sherman badly if he didn't have that epipen on him. You have a week's detention, now, go back to your class." He told her and she slowly got up and walked out of his officer. On her way to the class, she passed the nurses station again, the door still open, but no Sherman or Mr. Peabody, he must of been taken home.

'_I really am a bad person...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Sherman plopped down on the couch with a heavy huff. Mr. Peabody looked at the boy and sighed, he did seemed to be doing better. Still, he knew that he had to watch him for the rest of the night, normally after a reaction like the one he had, he'll either get a fever or wind up throwing up anything in his stomach, but for now, he looked fine. The dog still frowned though, how could Penny be so reckless? She could of killed him! Still, it was a good thing Sherman always listened to Peabody, if not for Peabody, the boy probably wouldn't bring his epipen at all.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman spoke, almost spooking the dog, for a moment, he, Peabody, almost forgot about Sherman being there. He looked at his boy who was now hanging on the back of the couch, half on, half off, something that Peabody had told him many times not to do.

"Yes, Sherman?"

"You don't think Penny meant for me to have an attack, do you?"

There was a silence, Mr. Peabody remembered how the girl was crying in Principal Purdy's office, he remembered her sobbing into the tissue. No, she never meant for Sherman to have an asthma attack.

"It was all one big misunderstanding, Sherman. You see, we've talked about this, you don't say 'Peanut butter makes you sick' it can, and obviously did, cause some major confusion. Sherman, Penny thought that you just simply didn't like the taste of peanut butter, that's why she swapped sandwiches with you. If you would of told her that you were simply allergic to anything with peanuts in it, this whole ordeal could of been avoided."

Sherman looked downhearted after that, almost instantly, Mr. Peabody frowned at that.

"Now, I'm not saying it's all your fault, no, Penny shouldn't of swapped sandwiches to start with, still, Sherman, in the future be more elaborate when talking about your allergy. Now, why don't you go and wash up, I'll go and make dinner."

-Transition-

Dinner was finished and after some homework and a little bit of TV time, it was now time for bed. Mr. Peabody was tucking Sherman into bed. He placed his paw on Sherman's head, he felt fine, that was good, maybe they might just be lucky.

"Well, you feel fine, so that's good."

"Yeah." Sherman nodded with a yawn, he already started to drift off to sleep. Peabody got up off the bed and turned off Sherman's light.

"G'night, Mr. Peabody."

"Good night, Sherman."

Shutting, Sherman's door, Peabody let out another sigh and walked to his computer, there was work to bed done. Sitting down at his desk, he started to type away, the familiar tik tak of the keys was a welcoming noise to the dog. For awhile that's all he heard.

Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak.

He then looked down at the time on his computer, it was well past his own bed time. Scooting out of his chair, he hopped down on to the floor and headed for his room. Getting comfortable in his bed, he placed and bow tie and glasses on the nightstand and got cozy, his mind soon drifted into dreams, welcoming dreams.

-Another transition-

Mr. Peabody's ears twitched, his alarm blearing loudly, yawning, Peabody reached over and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand, placing them on, he hopped out of bed, he'll worry about his bow tie after his fur has been brushed. Walking towards Sherman's room, he knocked on the door.

"Sherman, time to get up." He said softly to the sleeping boy.

"Yeah, I'm up..." Sherman said sleepily, Peabody nodded and then walked away, he started to brush his white fur, getting a few knots out here and there. The very moment he placed his comb down, he heard Sherman's scream.

"Sherman?!" Peabody ran towards Sherman's room, opening the door, he saw Sherman looking at himself in the mirror, red blotches all over his face, arms, and legs. Sherman was scratching furiously at the ones on his arms.

"Sherman, stop that scratching!" Peabody ordered, the boy stopped but looked really tempted to continue on scratching.

"What's wrong with me!?" Sherman screamed.

"Sherman, please, calm down." Peabody told his boy, he, Peabody, proceeded to walk up and examine the blotches. After a few heartbeats, the dog ran his paw over one of the blotches and then nodded.

"Hives. In retrospect, I should of saw something like this coming."

"Hives? I don't understand, Mr. Peabody, I mean, shouldn't the epipen had stopped this from happening?" Sherman asked, Mr. Peabody slapped the boy's hands down when Sherman had tried to scratch again.

"It should of, right now my best guess is that the epipen's medicine wore off too early...well, this means a trip to the hospital. C'mon."

Sherman groaned, he'd rather be anywhere than the hospital. Still, the moment Mr. Peabody gave him 'that look' he knew he'd better hurry up and get dressed. Once dressed, him and Peabody took a silent elevator ride down, not before it stopped a couple floors down to let a man and his wife on board. They took one look at Sherman and instantly pressed them selves against the wall. The wall that was farthest from the boy and Peabody.

"I-Is he contagious?" The husband asked, a light sneer on his face.

"No. He just having an allergic reaction. No need to fear him." Peabody answered for his boy. Sherman just sighed, that didn't seem to help these people calm down, in fact it might of made it worse, because the moment the elevator stopped at the lobby, they ran out.

"Hm. Interesting. No matter, come along, Sherman. We have much to do now." Peabody said, a disapproving tone in his voice as they walked off of the elevator and towards the moped. Once they where strapped in, Mr. Peabody took off hurriedly towards the hospital.

Sherman, sighed heavily, he itched and it felt like bugs were crawling all over him, even though he hated the hospital, he knew that the doctor would be the one to help him stop itching and get these hives to go away.

_There you guys go, there might be just two or three more chapters for this story._


End file.
